Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure in Japan) (''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. ''in Europe) is a title for the Nintendo 3DS first released in Europe on July 12. It is the fourth installment in the Mario & Luigi series. Gameplay The gameplay shifts between Luigi's dream world, where Mario and Luigi move in a 2-D fashion and the regular world, where they freely roam the overworld, unlike the previous three titles. While Mario is inside Luigi's dreams, Starlow can move Luigi's face to affect the area, such as spinning platforms. The battles give the player coins directly from enemies in battle, like Paper Mario: Sticker Star. ''Badges similar to those in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''return in this game. Sometimes Gifts may also appear in between or after battles. Giant battles from ''Mario & Luigi's Bowser Inside Story return, this time with Luigi being the giant instead of Bowser. The game's art style has also changed in this installment. Unlike the previous games' basic sprite look, this entry uses a pre-rendered look that makes the sprites integrate smoothly with the backgrounds. There is also a Hard mode that is unlocked after completing the game. In this mode, the player can't start again after losing a battle and must instead go back to the title screen and continue from where they last saved. They can also only carry 10 of each item. A new feature during battles is if the player fails at Bro. moves a numerous amount of times, a slow motion feature will activate allowing for easier hits. The game also has an added hint option which appears in battle if the player is struggling with an enemy; if chosen this gives information on the enemies' weaknesses and attacks. The battle style is partically the same except for the dream world battles. Instead of fighting alongside Mario, Dreamy Luigi fuses himself into Mario powering up his jump and hammer attacks. Whenever Mario jumps on an enemy, a bunch of Luigi clones will then follow in the attack damaging most of the enemies on screen. For the hammer, when Mario attacks with the hammer, he slams the ground and the Luigi clones appear as well damaging all enemies on the field. First Strikes also return with their purpose still the same. Also, Mario can run from enemy fights without losing coins. The Attack pieces from the previous game also come back, with the same 10 pieces to make an attack, varying from Mario and co. picking from block to block to other events such as an NPC giving 1 to 10 pieces by free will. But this time, Mario and Luigi have both their own list of attacks, although they are the same, if one have an attack the other doestn, only he can use it until the other gains it as well. Inside Luigi's dreams, the attacks are called "Luiginary" attacks (a mix of "Luigi" with "imaginary") which involves many absurd ways of Mario using a whole crowd of Luigis, but spend Bros points equally. The bottom screen of the 3DS displays the area map; unlike previous installments the map shows and follows the actual location of the Bros. Another new feature is the ability to save at anytime and anywhere during the course of the game, though the player can still use Save Blocks if necessary. Story Arriving in the Pi'illo Kingdom One day at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth are given a message from Broggy from Dr. Snoozemore inviting them to Pi'illo Island of the Pi'illo Kingdom. Peach glady accepts the invitation and the rest all head out on a zeppelin for Pi'illo Island. However, it is soon attacked by strange, shadow creature which Mario defeats it in battle. The zeppelin suddenly makes a crash landing for Pi'illo Island but it turns that Luigi was dreaming the whole thing. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth then arrive at Pi'illo Island where they are greeted by Broque Monsieur. He them on a short tour to Pi'illo Castle. Trouble at the Castle At Pi'illo Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach meet up with Starlow again where Starlow says that she was invited to Pi'illo Castle to represent the Star Spirits. Features Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Bowser *Antasma *Starlow *Broque Monsieur *Broggy *Prince Dreambert *Dreamy Luigi *Brickle *Britta *Dr. Snoozemore *Eldream *Bedsmith *Kylie Koopa *Popple *Zeekeepers Races *Brocks *Shelltops *Pi'illos Enemies *Gromba *Droomba *Chizzle *Skipdrills *Dreamy Sandoons Trivia *This is the first Mario & Luigi game since Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to feature Popple as a character and boss. However, he is only faught once but still plays somewhat of a major role. **Kylie Koopa from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time returns as well. *This is the only Mario & Luigi game where one of the first fights in the game isn't against Bowser (Baby Mario's fight with Baby Bowser counts since that's just a younger Bowser). *This is the first Mario & Luigi game (and the first Mario RPG game overall) that the player can save anywhere at anytime. *This is the first time in the Mario & Luigi series that the player can save right before the final boss fight with the game rather than just jump from one battle to the next. *Whenever the player engages in Giant fights where they must turn the Nintendo 3DS sideways, the 3D feature is temporary turned off until the fight ends. *The Luiginary Attacks are very similar to the special attacks from Superstar Saga as they consist of Maro and Luigi doing combos without the aid of any special item besides their own hammers, occasionally. *This is the fourth game where Bowser is emporewed/possessed by the antagonist and the final battle resumes by something he swallowed. **Cackleeta's spirit was unconsciouslly swallowed and fused with him and became Bowletta in Superstar Saga; **The Elder Princess Shroob's remnants were eaten and empowered Bowser and manifested as a smokey self as a final battle in Partners in Time; **The Dark Star entered Bowser after he ate it and gathered his genetic code in Bowser's Inside Story; **Antasma empowered Bowser right after he entered Luigi's Dream Deep in Dream Team. And as the final battle, Bowser consumed the shards of the Dream Stone; *This is also the fourth game where Mario goes inside someone's body: **In Superstar Saga, the final battle was inside Bowleeta; **In Partners in time, Mario, Luigi and their baby selves are swallowed by a monstrous Yoob; **In Bowser's Inside Story, the whole plot is based in Mario and co's shenanigans inside Bowser's body; **In Dream Team, the whole plot is also based in Mario entering Luigi's dreams, ipso fatso, his subconscious. *Bowser calls Luigi by his real name for the first time in the Mario & Luigi series. Gallery 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn01.png|Mario and Luigi in Wakeport near some Hooskis and a Zeekeeper. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn02.png|Mario and Luigi at Mount Pajamaja. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn03.png|Mario on top of a large crowd of Luiginoids forming the Luiginary Stack. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn04.png|Mario and many Luigis jumping on top of a group of enemies. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn05.png|Luigi jumping out of a Luiginary Work. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn06.png|Mario in battle. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn07.png|Mario jumping into Luigi's dream, with Starlow watching nearby. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn08.png|Mario in an area of Luigi's dream, with an Attack Piece Block nearby. 160px-MLRPG4.png|Japanese logo. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario & Luigi Series